Josephine y una vida entera
by unhappycrazygirl
Summary: Se que el titulo no es muy bueno, pero les pido que lean mi historia. Josephine se embarca en una aventura de 7 años hacia Hogwarts, esperando vivir todo lo que un niño que va a Hogwarts se supone debe vivir, y encontrándose con algunos obstáculos en el camino y cosas maravillosas que jamas pensó que iba a poder vivir. Estoy pensando en pasarla al Ingles, en algunos meses.


**Hola, bueno, les pido por favor, que no me sean muy crueles conmigo. Creo que no es secreto para nadie que escribo de una manera horrorosa, y que mis historias no suelen ser muy bien recibidas por los lectores por diferentes motivos. Pero en fin, en el ultimo tiempo creo que mejore algo, de igual manera se que me falta muchísimo para llegar a ser lo que algún día espero, a esta historia solo la hice por diversión y porque estaba algo aburrida. Les ruego me disculpen por los múltiples errores de ortografía y los errores de la trama, pero como ya lo dije, soy una pésima escritora y si estabas esperando leer algo prometedor y bueno te digo que estas en el lugar equivocado. Pero, si te gusto, me alegro y espero que dejes tu opinión diciéndome que opinas acerca de la historia. **

**Estaba pensando, dentro de algunos años, en hacer a el personaje principal, osea, mi OC, el iteres amoroso de Draco Malfoy, con el cual definitivamente no se quedaría, pero solo seria algo ocasional hasta encontrarle otra pareja luego, que creo tener una idea de quien sera, pero bueno, espero que me den sus opiniones acerca de esto y me hagan saber lo que piensan, se los agradecería mucho. **

**Bueno, creo que no hace falta decir que no soy dueña de Harry Potter ni de ninguno de los caracteres conocidos, solo de mis oc y de todo lo que se encuentra en mi no muy normal imaginación. **

"La campiña francesa" así era como llamaban a la agrupación de pequeñas y blancas casas ubicadas en el sur de Inglaterra. Este particular barrio era comúnmente elegido por parejas jóvenes, recién casadas, en busca de un futuro prometedor. Otras veces, eran las ancianas las quienes no tenían mas que algunos gatos de compañía las que obstaban por el lugar.

Dentro de aquella campiña, se encontraban los Mollyneux. Vincent Mollyneux era algo joven cuando llego a la casa numero 7 en los ochenta junto a su joven esposa embarazada. El siempre gozaba de una divertida sonrisa, que dejaba sin aliento a mas de una mujer, y algunas veces también hasta a hombres, ya que, a pesar de que nadie podía explicarse por que el poseía una belleza algo sobrehumana, la cual todos sus hijos heredaron. Ademas de eso, ninguna vecina de la campiña, así fuera vieja o joven, podía resistirse a su adorable y marcado acento francés. El era sin dudas un vecino agradable, contrario a su esposa, a quien los vecinos describían como _Una mujer amargada y malhumorada. _Virginia Mollyneux siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como si se contubiera de lanzar una rabieta. Su cabello rubio y algo reseco siempre atado con un prolijo moño sobre la cabeza, y sus fríos ojos azules daban miradas capaces de incomodar a quien fuera.

Los Mollyneux se rehusaban rotundamente a entablar conversación con sus vecinos, con la única persona de allí con la que podían llegar a cruzar palabra, era con Irma Botch, una anciana, de la casa numero 18, con la única compañía de un extraño búho albino llamado Ferr, quien demostraba ser inteligente y ademas, muy fiel a su ama. Irma tampoco podía ser considerada como una mujer agradable según los demás vecinos, ya que, cuando intentaron preguntarle a que se dedicaban los Mollyneux la señora Botch se puso a gritar como loca y los obligaba a salir de su casa.

El mayor misterio para la mayoría de las personas de la campiña era de que vivan los Mollyneux, Eliza Roberts, quien vivía en a casa de enfrente sostenía que los Mollyneux eran farmacéuticos, ya que una vez, Augustus, el hijo de estos, le había ofrecido una pequeña capsula, a la que el llamaba caramelo con un espantoso sabor a vomito y aseguro ademas, tener muchos mas.

Como todas las familias los Mollyneux tenían un secreto, pero por el bine de la vida que ellos y muchos otros conocían y llevaban no podían decir una sola palabra. Si entras a su casa, tranquilamente puedes ver que nada de allí es normal. A pesar que para los ojos extraños y curiosos del exterior era solo una casa como las demás treinta y cinco que había en la campiña, por dentro, no podría ser mas diferente. El vestíbulo era totalmente blanco, grandes ventanales cubrían la mayor parte de las paredes, era ciertamente mucho mas grande de lo que representaba la casa entera por fuera, tenia una gran escalera en forma de caracol en una esquina y lo único que cortaba con ese armonioso blanco, era el gran sofá verde que se ubicaba en medio del vestíbulo, frente a el, una pequeña mesa ratona de vidrio que sostenía una caja de cristal, en la cual se contenían algunos bombones de chocolate y a su lado, unas rosas blancas reposaban en un jarrón. En las paredes, junto a las ventanas, había unos veinte fotografías, todas con movimiento y con una pequeña reseña bajo ella. Y justo en la mesa que daba al comedor, un gigantesco retrato de la familia, la cual había sido pintada cuando la ultima hija de los Mollyneux había nacido. El resto de la casa no era muy diferente.

En una de las habitaciones de la planta superior, tan blanca como el resto de la casa, al medio se hallaba una pequeña cama, y en ella, envuelta entre mantas y sabanas, un bulto parecía querer hacerse aun mas pequeño. La persona que se encontraba tras esos bultos, no pareció importarle cuando un calendario colgado en la pared izquierda empezó a aullar ferozmente "_Hoy es el dia, el gran dia a llegado, Hoy iras_"una y otra vez. El calendario mantuvo sus gritos hasta que diez minutos después, la señora Mollyneux, con bata aun puesta entro con el seño fruncido para zarandear suavemente al bulto, luego de susurrar un encanto con su varita para silenciar el calendario.

-Josephine, vamos, hora de levantarse - secamente dijo, al ver que sus palabras no había dado resultado continuo con su labor - Josephine, vamos, Effie esta preparando el desayuno ahora mismo, tu favorito, tostadas con mermelada de salsamora.- continuo moviendo al bulto, quien a pesar de ya no estar dormido, seguía sin levantarse- Josephine, no lo repetiré otra vez. O te levantas ahora mismo, por tus propias circunstancias o me encargare de que Karosse lo intente - Solo bastaron unos segundos para que la una niña pequeña saliera debajo de las mantas, la mujer sonrió con cariño y aprencion, pero al instante su sonrisa desapareció al ver el cabello enmarañado de la chica menor, quien también se percato de ello.

-Lo siento...- Se levanto de la cama, haciéndose paso hasta un pequeño tocador que se encontraba al final de la habitación, una vez alli la chica sujeto un cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, solo para que segundos luego, la señora Mollyneux se lo arrebatara con cuidado de las manos y continuara ella el trabajo.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te acuestes con el cabello mojado? Luego esta hecho un desastre. Prométeme que cuando te vallas no te acostaras luego de ducharte sin secarte el pelo - Sin dejar siquiera que Josephine contestara la mujer prosiguió- Ademas tampoco salgas fuera luego de ducharte, primero, por que en Escocia hace mucho frio, y puedes pescar algo y todos sabemos que las pociones para resfriados no son muy placenteras, y segundo porque no debes andar mucho tiempo fuera sola, y mucho menos fuera de los limites de horario.

Luego de darle a su hija un poco de tiempo para cambiarse la señora Mollyneux se retiro, Josephine solo bajo cuando comprobó que todo estuviera en orden por tercera vez en la semana. Bajo, en el comedor, el señor Mollyneux se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la mesa untándole mermelada a su pedazo de pan, la señora Mollyneux a su lado leyendo el periódico mágico, junto a ella una pequeña niña de apenas siete años y frente a la niña un chico rubio que hacia vagos intentos de llamar a la azucarera para que fuese a su lado de la mesa.

- Buenos días - dijo con suavidad Josephine mientras tomaba la silla a la izquierda de su padre - quien le dedico una sonrisa de cariño- y a la derecha de su hermano menor.

- Buenos días cariño - El señor Mollyneux dijo, para luego darle otro sorbo a su cafe.

-¿Que es eso?- señalo hacia el gran sobre rojo que su madre sujetaba bajo el hombro.

- Una bocifeadora

- ¿Otra?

- Si - La señora Mollyneux sonrió amargamente - Y déjame decirte que tu abuela no ha sido menos grosera que en las tres anteriores

- Puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere - Josephine rió ligeramente, el hecho de ver a su abuela actuar de una manera tan infantil por cosas tan triviales le divertía bastante, aunque por lo visto, dada a la mirada de muerte que le dio su madre, ella no pensaba de la misma manera.

-¿Cuando quiere? Yo opino que tu querida abuela es insistente en todo momento posible - Y luego de decir esas palabras giro la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció aun mas el ceño. Y todos captaron lo que significaba, Virginia Mollyneux había dado como finalizada la conversación.

Una pequeña elfina domestica, la cual tenia sus orejas adornadas con flores rosadas del jardín que le había colocado la mas joven de los Mollyneux entro sonriente sosteniendo una bandeja con pequeñas galletas rosadas, todas de diferentes tamaños y circulares.

- Effie ha pensado que la ama Josephine debería llevar sus galletas favoritas ahora que va a Hogwarts - Se dirigió hacia todos.

- Oh eso ha sido un gesto muy amable de tu parte Effie- dijo el señor Mollyneux, y Josephine solo se limito a asentir con amabilidad y sujetar con cariño la mano callosa de la elfina domestica.

- Es que... es que... - Los grandes ojos grises de la elfina comenzaron a humedecerse - Effie ya no podra ver mas a la ama Josephine, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ¿Y que pasa si me necesita?, ¿Si necesita que le prepare aquellos bombones de chocolate que a ella tanto le gustan?- dejando la bandeja en una esquina de la mesa la elfina saco un pequeño pañuelito que se le había sido otorgado hacia muchos años por sus dueños anteriores y salio corriendo del comedor.

Josephine sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho, al fin había sentado cabeza del gran paso que estaba por dar. A pesar de que ir a una escuela, especialmente Hogwarts era algo que la mayoría de los magos debían de hacer cuando cumplieran edad suficiente, no se podía negar que era un cambio drástico. Era cierto, ¿Que ocurría si necesitaba ver aquella sonrisa risueña de su padre cuando se sintiera mal? ¿O cuando necesitara un concejo preciso de su madre? y miles de preguntas mas, tal vez ella no estaba preparada aun para este gran desafió que la escuela suponía, tal vez... debería esperar hasta el año próximo para ir, y repetir un año o aprender en casa. No. Debía de ser fuerte, no le estaban encomendando una tarea a morir, solo le pedían pasar unos meses en una escuela, donde seguramente se sentiría tan acogida como en su casa. Una vez que aclaro sus dudas, su sonrisa salio casi naturalmente y pregunto.

-¿En que casa crees que acabe?

- Probablemente Slytherin, supongo, quiero decir, toda mi familia ha estado allí, así que no creo que tengas ningún problema para encajar en aquella casa. - Respondió su madre con orgullo mientras hablaba de sus padres e antepasados.

- De cualquier manera cielo, no importa en que casa acabes, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti en tanto tomes las decisiones correctas - Su padre hablo esta vez.

- Naturalmente - corroboro la señora Mollyneux con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hacer a sus padres orgullosos. Nunca había pensado en eso, ¿Que se necesitaba para hacer a las personas sentirse orgullosas de uno mismo? dudaba que alguna vez haya hecho algo lo suficiente admirable como para hacer a cualquier persona orgullosa, ¿Alguna vez llegaría el día?¿O simplemente debía de resignarse a ser una mediocre en la familia, que nunca le dio alegría alguna a sus padres? prefirió no preguntar nada, era algo demasiado personal como para preguntárselo a sus padres. Pero si había de algo que estaba segura, es que pasase lo que pasase, intentaría desde lo mas profundo de su corazón hacer a Virginia y Vincent Mollyneux orgullosos de su hija.

- Oh no puedo creer que mi pequeña Jo-Jo vaya a pasar tiempo lejos de casa, apenas parece ayer cuando le enseñaba a montar en su primera escoba- dijo el señor Mollyneux con una sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes que detonaban nostalgia.

Josephine, por su parte, también recordaba mas de lo que querría el día en que su padre le había enseñado a montar en su escoba. Había sido en navidad, en Francia, cuando Josephine apenas tenia unos cuatro años. Junto con su padre se habían levantado temprano y habían ido hacia el monte con la escoba nueva de su primo Demetri y su padre se había propuesto a enseñarle como jugar un buen partido de Quiddich, al haber sido el un jugador bastante bueno durante sus años de escuela estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera para que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos. Digamos que las cosas no resultaron como el lo esperaba, decir que Josephine era un asco sobre una escoba era poco, en la primera vuelta se estrello contra un árbol, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar daños pero si lo suficiente como para asustarla, luego de eso, cuando su padre ya pensó que podría estar mejorando Josephine salio disparada por los aires hasta llegar a los veinticinco metros de altura, y debió esperar allí un largo tiempo hasta que su tía Sirelya llegara a salvarla.

Una vez terminaron el desayuno, Josephine y la señora Mollyneux subieron nuevamente a la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviera listo y en orden, lo único de lo que la niña que se sorprendió de que faltara era de todos sus pares de calcetas, los cuales, su gato Figaro le había quitado para jugar en su pequeño rincón de la habitación. La señora Mollyneux reformulo la pregunta "_¿Tienes todo listo?_" unas veinte veces esa mañana, según su esposo solo porque no quería que su hija se fuera aun.

En la estación, cuando al fin llegaron a la plataforma lo que la señora Mollyneux estuvo intentando evitar gran parte de la mañana fue inevitable. Unas lagrimas pequeñas salían de sus ojos azules, mientras condicionaba que el atuendo de su hija estuviera en orden. Josephine no dijo nada sobre las lagrimas, porque conocía a su madre, y a ella no le gustaba mostrarse sentimental frente a otras personas, y el hecho de que alguien le mencionara su "incidente" con las lagrimas la avergonzaría muchísimo.

Se despidió de su hija con un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y un pequeño abrazo, el señor Mollyneux, choco el puño con Josephine, tal y como lo hacían siempre, para luego envolverla en un acojedor abrazo. Augustus y Josephine se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo, y luego ella se abrazo a su pequeña hermana para que esta entre sollozos le entregara su gato.

Mientras caminaba hacia el gran tren escarlata no podia evitar mirar hacia atrás, y ver a su madre de la mano de su pequeña hermana, ambas llorando, y a su padre quien le sonreía con nostalgia mientras sujetaba a Augustus de la túnica para que este no huyera a ninguna parte, ya que estaba peculiarmente interesado en una lechuza a su lado.

Ella no pensaba llorar, por que al hacerlo, no por que sintiera las lagrimas como un signo de debilidad, si no que eso, atraería demasiado la atención de varias personas y si había una cualidad muy propia de Josephine Mollyneux era la de ser demasiado tímida.

Una vez sentada en su propio compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts, Josephine lanzo un suspiro al ver que el tren comenzaba a avanzar, abrio un libro y prosiguió justo en el capitulo en que lo había abandonado la noche anterior.

**Nuevamente te pido que dejes tu opinión y creeria que voy a estar actualizando - ya asi les guste o no la historia - en una semana o dos, o tal vez, menos.**


End file.
